


Surprise!

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [99]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Surprise!

“So, Tovarisch, what do you have planned for your birthday tomorrow?”

“Having just been released from medical, following a traumatic and near-death injury, I shall be spending the day at home, alone. I will celebrate my birthday in a few days, when I feel up to it.”

“Ah.”

“What do you mean ‘ah’.”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting you to be released until tomorrow which, thinking about it, was a mistake on my part.”

“What have you done?”

“Um..”

“Napoleon!”

“There’s a small chance I may have, accidently, decorated your apartment and invited a few people over for a party.”

“Blockhead!”


End file.
